True Love Prevails
by tashabeeversx
Summary: Lily is in love with her bestfriend Elijah who soon make it official, but can Lily resist the temptation of bad boy Damon Salvatore?
1. Another Day

"Another day of torture, another fake smile, another lie." I murmured squinting my eyes.

The sun is beaming in through the dorm window, hitting Elena's bed showing her perfect features. College wasn't so bad, I guess. Elena is an _amazing_ friend, but her jealousy ruins her. She can turn into a total bitch when that takes over her. But of course, i will always love her. She's the girl who everyone calls perfect and that, I can't say she isn't. Her long layered, brunette hair shapes her pale face perfectly, her brunette eyes always beaming with happiness, her smile always on show like nobody could ever take it away. The things I envy her for. Elijah is great also. He knows me better than I know myself. I'm having a bad day? He's there and he knows. Although, every day is a bad day at the moment. I'm just pretty good at hiding it. Elijah is a vampire. A gorgeous one at that. Mystic falls used to be roaming with vampires. People thought I was a fool and tried to make up dumb excuses to cover the vampires, but I knew about them. It's finally quiet now though, no murders. Not many vampires. I met Elijah at college, we've been best friends for 2 years but my feelings have intensified and now go beyond friendship. Elena and I have been close since we were young, we have helped one another through boy dramas, family dramas, that kind of stuff.

Stumbling out of bed, I head over to the drawers and pull out denim shorts and a cream top and made my way over to the bathroom to shower, leaving Elena to rest a few more minutes.

My makeup is always natural. A little eyeliner and mascara and a natural brown eye shadow. I guess it did show off my sky blue eyes. The dramatic look just doesn't suit me. I decided to have my natural long blonde hair down and wavy.

"Hey, you done in there?" Elena questioned tiredly.  
I opened the door giving her a cheesy smile "it's all yours, sleepyhead".  
"There's a slice of toast on the counter, I'm not that hungry" she mumbled while closing the door.

Pulling on my brown fake leather boots, there was a knock on the door. Pretty unusual at 8 am. I curiously opened the door to find a ridiculously handsome guy. He had jet black hair, his bangs parted to each side of his beautiful pale face, dreamy blue eyes and the perfect crooked smile - which soon turned to a frown. He wore a black half sleeved top and dark denim jeans.

"Uhm, hello?" I greeted, looking curiously but managed to crack a smile to cover the suspicion.  
"Is Elena here?' The handsome man asked with a frown.  
"She's just in the shower, she'll be out in a minute. Come in, I'm leaving in a few anyway" opening the door and greeting him in with a smile.  
He smiled back and stood aside of Elena's bed.

"Drink?" I asked skipping over to the open kitchen.  
"No thanks" he replied looking at me curiously.

I took a bite out of the slice of toast that Elena had left over and laughed.  
He looked at me curiously again.  
"I don't recall Elena having mentioned you before, I must say, you're ridiculously handsome"  
He smirked cockily, " I know, I'm Damon, and you are?"  
"Lily, often known as the weird best friend" I replied jokingly.  
He gave a little chuckle.  
"So y-"  
Elena stumbled out of the bathroom as I was going to question again.  
"Finally, I need my bag" I laugh while skipping over to the bathroom, grabbing the bag.  
I turn around and Elena and Damon were chatting away.  
"Nice meeting you, Damon" I say giving him a flashy smile while grabbing my books from the side of the bed finishing the slice of toast.  
"You too" he flashed me a smile.  
Elena looked at us curiously and I gave her a cheesy smile for reassurance before leaving.

I walked down the not so crowded corridor when I found myself staring at the floor over someone's shoulder, my confusion disappeared when i had heard that wonderful laugh, I always loved to hear.

"Elijah, put me down" I push out through my laughter as he gently lets me back on my feet.  
"How are you today?" Elijah asked with a warming smile.  
"I'm good Thankyou" I lied once more.

"And your wonderful self?" I added pushing him playfully.  
"Glad to hear, I'm alright. Hayley is giving me a hard time lately" his smile dropped.  
"Hey, stop being so weak" I joke.  
"You two are getting married in a few month you should be jumping for joy" I give him a reassuring smile.  
"I guess so, you're gonna look stunning in your dress" he smiled.  
"Oh stop it" I smiled giving him a playful punch on the arm.

We reached our class. Biology, how fun.  
-

Elijah joined me for a walk around campus. Elena was nowhere in sight, of course she was still with the one and only Damon.

"There's more vampires in town" Elijah mumbled quietly as we sat at a bench by the lake.  
"More?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, the Salvatore brothers".  
"Are they going to be a problem?"  
"Stefan? I doubt it. Damon, maybe. He has a history of going you could call it "crazy" when things don't go the way he plans"

My eyes widened in shock. Is he talking about the very Damon that was in our dorm this morning? He can't be. Can he? Damon didn't seem like that kind of… vampire. He seemed, human. Oh I'm probably over thinking.

"Crazy in killing spree?" I questioned, frowning a little trying to hide my worry.  
"Yeah, I'll see if we can come to an agreement" he reassured.

Elena jumped to my side and Damon followed. Elijah clenched his fist and rose from the bench. Damon and Elijah were staring into one another's eyes before I inter wined my fingers with Elijah's and broke their eye contact.

"Is everything okay?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah, everything's fine" Damon answered giving me a cocky smile placing an arm around Elena.

He really was Damon Salvatore. That handsome guy I met this morning was a vampire and a bad one. Elijah's reaction told me everything I needed to know. Did Elena know? Was Elena aware that her - more than likely boyfriend - was a vampire? More importantly, was she in danger?

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to resolve whatever this is" I pointed back and forth to Damon and Elijah.  
"Think I'll join you" Elena linked my arm and we made our way back to class. I could feel their eyes boring into my skull as we walked.

"Why have you returned, Damon?"  
"Oh comeon' Elijah, it's my hometown, lighten up" Damon chuckled cockily.  
"It's peaceful now, no vampire attacks, we want to keep it like that, am I understood?" Elijah said with little amusement.  
"Relax, I'm not going to go on a killing spree"  
"Not yet anyway" he added with a cocky smile.  
"You do anything to upset this town, you'll regret it" Elijah spoke threateningly and walked away.  
Damon began frowning from Elijah's threats and walked in the opposite direction.

"Lily, I really need to talk to you" Elijah grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the corridor.  
"What's wrong sugarplum?" giving a warming smile.  
Elijah flashed me a smile then he began frowning.  
"I don't know how I'm supposed to say this" he began.  
"This doesn't usually happen, not to people like me anyway, it's crazy, but Uhm…" He began mumbling.  
"What's wrong Elijah?" I placed one hand on his cheek and gave him a warming smile.

He looked me deep in the eyes, before breaking contact and looking to the floor. A few seconds later he looked at me again.

"I love you, Lily" he finally spoke.

I looked at him in shock, no words could leave my mouth. He got me all worked up to tell me that?

"Oh Elijah, I love you too. Now come on we're going to be late for class" I set off down the hall.

"I don't think you understand, i've cancelled the wedding." He grabbed my arm and continued.

"The love I felt for Hayley wasn't there anymore and for the past 6 month I have tried to get it to work but there has been no improvement. That's when I noticed my love for you was more than just friendship. " He paused, studying my face.

My legs began to shake and I had to lower myself to a ledge in the hall as my thoughts began to run wild. Elijah loves me? Like really loves me? This is crazy. This can't be true, can it? My heart began racing. But he is supposed to be marrying Hayley in 5 month? Is this really happening?

"Lily, please, say something?" He demanded, lowering his body to my level.  
"I- I- I love you too" I muttered, finally meeting Elijah's eyes.  
Elijah looked at me in shock, then flashed me a cheesy smile. The smile I've always loved to see. The smile that makes me truly smile. The smile that is, perfect.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and spun me around like we were kids. He then gently kissed me; his lips so gentle, so plump, so… perfect. Is this really happening? Is this finally, my turn for happiness?


	2. Jealousy

The thumping of the rain on the window woke me. But it wasn't all bad; I could feel warm, gentle arms wrapped around my waist. This I could get used to. I did nothing but smile. I finally turned to see the wonderful Elijah Mikaelson. He looked so peaceful, so precious, so perfect. I could watch him for days. Running my fingers along his chest was amazing. The tingling sensation I got when doing so was crazy. I laid in his arms, resting my head on his chest enjoying this perfect moment. I didn't want this moment to ever end, but I knew it would eventually.

2 hours passed and the peaceful Elijah woke.  
"Morning sleepyhead"  
"Morning" he spoke tiredly, leaning in for a kiss.

When we kissed it still gave me butterflies. Why did everything seem so perfect after just 2 months of being together without any drama?

"I've got to go to class today, it's important" he said while getting out of bed.  
"No worries, I'm going go into the mystic grill and see matt for a bit anyway. I haven't seen him in a while" I replied.  
"be careful" He kissed my forehead and went to go shower.

My phone began vibrating, it was Damon. He seemed to be different now Elijah had said. But all I've ever known is "mr nice Damon" and he's a amazing friend.

"What can I do for you today Mr Salvatore?" I put on my best British accent.  
He laughed down the phone.  
"Are you free this afternoon?" He questioned.  
"Well I was going to spend the afternoon annoying everyone at mystic grill, is everything okay?" I asked curiously.  
"I'll meet you there at 2pm and explain everything" he answered happily.  
"See you soon, sugarplum" and I hung up.

Elijah stepped out the bathroom in only his robe around his waist. Shit he was hot, and he was _mine_. I couldn't help but bite my lip. Elijah chuckled and put on the kettle to make hot drinks. I quietly ran up to him and dominantly pounced onto his back, but of course Elijah won the fight with the vampire strength and speed and all.. He made us both a drink and finally got changed into a gorgeous black suit with a navy blue tie. When he was ready he joined me on the couch again and welcomed me to his lap, enjoying the final few minutes before he had to leave.

—-

A few hours after Elijah had left I made my way to the mystic grill in my little Peugeot - it was suitable for me-  
I walked through the door to a welcoming face I had missed.  
"Hey stranger" Matt hugged me tight.  
"It's been so long, I see this place hasn't changed. How are you?" I grinned.  
"Same old mystic grill huh" he chuckled.  
"I'm great. How are you?"  
"I'm pretty good" I replied with a warm smile.

The doors to mystic grill flew open and of course Damon came flawlessly walking in.

"Oh great" matt sighed and walked away, I let out a silent laugh before he made his way over.

"So what's so important that you wanted to tell me?" I questioned as we took a seat at a table.  
"The talk of the town is that Klaus is coming back to mystic falls to see Elijah, but when klaus i-"  
"Yeah, where Klaus is there's always trouble" I snapped cutting Damon up short.  
Damon frowned.  
"And I'm bored of that campus and wanted to have some fun" he smirked.  
I lost control of my laughter.  
"So you thought, oh hey lily is fabulous and so much fun let's call her" I chuckled cockily.  
"Exactly, just knock fabulous out and we're there" he winked.  
"Hey" I frowned while throwing a napkin at him playfully.

My phone began to vibrate, Elena was calling.  
"Elena? Hi…."  
Damon rolled his eyes.  
"Party? tonight? Where?" I questioned smirking at Damon's curious look.  
"Got it, see you tonight".  
I never realised until now, it's been a month since we last spoke. She's been pretty busy with Damon.

"Where's this party we're going to then?" Damon winked.  
'Big jo's" I smirked.  
"Would be a better party at the boarding house" he shrugged.  
"Unless you can prepare a party in 3 hour I wouldn't complain, besides a party anywhere can be fun with the right people" I winked.  
"Come on, let's go, im already sick of the sight of this place" Damon rose from the table and reached for my hand. I took his hand and we went for a ride in his Chevy.

"Oh shit, I need a new dress for tonight" I moaned.  
"Go in the jeans and shirt that you're wearing, you look hot" Damon smirked.  
"Yeah, why not? I mean there's nothing wrong with that huh?" I said sarcastically.  
"I think Caroline would kill me" I chuckled.  
"Is that a hint that I've got to take you shopping?" Damon complained.  
"It's a demand" I smirked. Damon groaned.

—-

I stepped out the bathroom in my robe, seeing the house so empty was strange. I guess it's better than being in the small dorm surrounded by everyone getting ready for Elena's party. I looked at the dress I had bought for tonight, it was beautiful. How I'm going to pull it off I don't know. It was a knee length, blood red dress with sequins in a beautiful pattern under the bust. Damon has pretty good taste when it comes to dress shopping. Now the dress is done, I'm going to have to decide on how im going to have my hair and makeup. Letting out a sigh I make my way to the dressing table and begin experimenting with makeup and trying numerous hairstyles.

I pinned half my hair up, leaving a little of my bangs down and the other half curly. My eye shadow was a dark red blended with a little eye liner and fake lashes. I looked in the mirror and was stunned at how different I looked. I looked somehow, beautiful. I placed my feet into the 5 inch black heels and I was ready to go. I walked to big jo's and wow, this place looked amazing. Elena really did put so much into this party. I saw Damon's car parked outside so I assumed he was inside.

Pushing through the queue of people surrounding the entrance I finally made it inside. Scanning the room to see if I could find someone I knew well, I found Damon by the bar, who surprisingly was already staring at me. I flashed a smile but he didn't react. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt with dark jeans, he looked amazing, he looked hot. I began walking over to him when Caroline grabbed my arm and dragged me to where Elena and Bonnie was standing.

"You look amazing" Elena commented.  
"That dress is perfect" Caroline commented.  
"I love your hair" Bonnie commented.  
"Thank you. You all look gorgeous" smiling giving them bear hugs.  
"Now are we going to get drunk or what?" I shouted in excitement and everyone cheered along.

Finally, making my way to the bar I spotted Damon drinking alone.  
"2 vodka shots please" I ordered. The shots came and I drank them. I looked at Damon and saw him smirking at me.  
"Hey, 3 more please"  
"You look stunning" Damon commented.  
"Screw up well yourself" I winked while handing him a shot. We drank them and I ordered 4 more.  
"Sure you can handle this?" He smirked  
"I have handled more shit than you can imagine, this is nothing." I replied before thinking.  
Damon looked at me worryingly.

I laughed in response to his look and walked over to Caroline and continued to drink.  
A few hours later I stumbled back over to the bar and ordered 2 shots handing one over to Damon.  
After drinking the shot I lost my balance and fell into Damon, we both laughed it off and continued to drink.

"What are you doing?" Elena pushed me away and frowned.  
"Woah, calm down babe. I'm having fun" I responded laughing and reaching for her.  
"It looked a hell of a lot more than that" she continued looking at me and Damon shrugging me away.  
"I'm having a few shots with him, is that a problem?" I questioned drunkenly.  
"I've just seen you all over him" Elena pushed.  
"She stumbled and I caught her, that was it" Damon defended.  
"You know what? I don't need this. I'm your best friend, Damon is your boyfriend or whatever the fuck he is. Do you really think we'd do something like that? Maybe you need to learn to trust the ones you love" I snapped and pushed passed and headed for the door.


End file.
